


Le privilège d'un fan

by Megan66000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, fanboy!Louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan66000/pseuds/Megan66000
Summary: Louis assiste à l'avant première du premier film de son idole Harry StylesHarry le remarque dans la salle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amourdeluxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourdeluxes/gifts).



> Je pense que nombreuse sont celles qui rêveraient d'être interpellées par leur idole. Louis a eu cette chance.

 

Aujourd’hui, Louis allait voir pour la énième fois son idole, le grand Harry Styles. L’avant première du tout premier film dans lequel il joue a lieu dans quelques heures et il patiente déjà depuis trois heures devant le grand Rex avec son ami Niall dans l’espoir d’être placé assez près de Harry. Il l’avait déjà aperçu tant de fois lors de concert mais n’avait jamais eu la chance d’être assez proche pour avoir ne serait-ce qu’un simple contact visuel avec la star. Il se demande si toutes ces personnes autour de lui sont là elles aussi pour Harry. Ce qui est sûr c’est qu’il à entendu ce prénom plus d’une fois dans les conversations qui fusent autour d’eux.

Si on lui avait dit qu’il allait avoir bien plus qu’un simple regard de son bouclé il n’en aurait pas cru un seul mot et pourtant. Lors de la rencontre avec le cast, il a attiré de nombreuses fois le regard de Harry, il a regardé plusieurs fois autour de lui pour savoir si ce regard lui était réellement destiné et Niall lui a assuré que le chanteur lui faisait de l’œil. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Enfin, les acteurs s’installent au premier rang. Harry se précipite sur le côté gauche et s’assoit rapidement sur un siège avant qu'Ashton ne s’y installe. Ce dernier lui lance un regard amusé et lui donne un coup dans l’épaule avant d’aller s’asseoir plus loin. Il se retourne et offre un signe aux fans l’appelant. Une fois de plus son regard sur pose sur ce châtain aux yeux bleus qui le fascine depuis qu’il est entré dans la salle de projection. Cette fois, Louis ne peut plus dire que ce n’est pas lui qu’il regarde. Harry le regarde fixement avant de lui offrir un sourire, ce qui fait rougir Louis et rire Niall.

Les lumières s’éteignent et Louis peut enfin recommencer à respirer. Son cœur bat si fort qu’il peut le sentir jusqu’à dans ses tempes .

 

« Merde, c’était quoi ça ? »

« Harry Styles t’as regardé, tu vois tu ne voulais pas me croire » Dit-il en pouffant. « Tu m’as démonté le poignet Louis. »

« Désolé Niall, j’ai cru que j’allais fondre sur place ! »

 

Le rire grave de Harry s’élève dans la salle et Louis s’enfonce dans son siège. Il n’ouvre plus la bouche durant la projection du film. Voir Harry sur grand écran alors qu’il est juste devant lui le rend nerveux. Une scène de nu apparaît à l’écran et des cris s’élèvent dans la salle tandis que Louis met sa main sur sa bouche.

 

« Oh putain Ni’, regarde moi ce corps ! »

« Shht ! » Il rit et bouscule son ami. « Pas si fort idiot. »

« Je voudrais être à la place de la fille ! »

« Mais ! Tais toi Louis ! »

 

Le blond rit de plus belle. Il voyait la star bouclée regarder vers eux du coin de l’œil depuis que Louis avait ouvert la bouche. Il les a regardé régulièrement jusqu’à la fin du film et Louis ne l’avait pas remarqué. Trop absorbé par le film qui passait.

 

Les acteurs viennent tout juste de quitter la salle. Les gens partent petit à petit, se bousculant dans l’espoir de croiser l’un d’eux avant de rentrer chez eux. Alors que les deux amis arrivent à la porte pour sortir à leur tour, un vigile leur barre la route

 

« Messieurs ? Je vous ai vu parler tout au long de la projection. On a eu plusieurs plainte à votre sujet. »

« Pardon ? S’étrangle Louis. J’ai… j’ai parlé une fois durant le film c’est n’importe quoi ! »

« On ne va pas s’énerver, vous allez me suivre. »

« C’est bon Lou’, on le suit. Ça ne ferait qu’aggraver la situation. »

« Mais Niall on a à peine parlé ! Les filles à côté de nous ont pas arrêté de glousser. »

 

Niall lui lance ce regard qui veut dire «Ne discute pas ». Le châtain cède et suit l’homme malgré son irritation. Il n’en revient pas. Il avait parlé qu’une fois et on vient l’embêter. Depuis quand on se fait interpeller parce qu’on parle au cinéma d’ailleurs ?

 

« Bonjour Louis. »

 

L’intéressé se retourne et le rouge lui monte aux joues. Harry se tient devant lui, une coupe de champagne à la main. Il cherche le bras de Niall pour ne pas tomber mais il ne se trouve plus à ses côtés. La panique monte. Il avait pourtant rêvé de ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois et maintenant que ça se passe il aimerait disparaître. Harry rit doucement et lui tend sa coupe.

 

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

« Bonjour. » Souffle-t-il en prenant la coupe que Harry lui offre « Harry.. »

 

Il boit une gorgée, un goût de menthe se mélange au champagne. Il se retient pour ne pas recracher le liquide. Harry n’a pas perdu son sourire, il le regarde comme plus tôt avant le film.

 

« Tu as apprécié le film ? »

« Oui. »

« Ne fais pas le timide Louis, je te pensais plus bavard que ça. » Dit-il en s’approchant de lui. « Je t’ai entendu parler à ton ami blond tout à l’heure. »

« Il.. il est où d'ailleurs ? »

« Parti ! On te déposera chez toi. A moins que tu veuille te retrouver à la place d'Ashley. »

 

Il a viré au violet et commence à manquer d’air. Il fini d’une traite la coupe d'Harry et la pose, profitant de ce geste pour se détourner de lui. Il est dans un rêve, il va bientôt se réveiller et Niall se moquera de lui parce qu'il a une énorme érection.

Sans qu’il ne s’y attende, un corps chaud se colle contre son dos et des mains se posent sur ses hanches. Il frissonne violemment et fait volte face. Le visage du chanteur n’est plus qu’à quelques centimètre du sien et l’odeur de menthe lui chatouille les narines. Il profite de leur proximité pour détailler le vert de ses yeux, associé à du doré. Son cœur est sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine.

 

« Je t’en pris Louis. Fais. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Ce que tu aurais aimé me faire pendant le film peut être ? »

 

Louis se recule et cogne contre le mur derrière lui et le bouclé s’approche à nouveau et le bloque de son corps. Leur souffle se mélangent et d’un mouvement, Harry scelle leur lèvres, faisant couiner son jeune fan sous sa bouche. Ce dernier se laisse faire, les mains sur son corps lui arrachent des frissons, elles approchent dangereusement de ses fesses. Il ne peut plus se retenir, Louis ouvre le slim noir d'Harry et plonge sa main à l’intérieur. Lui aussi il veut le toucher. Il empoigne le sexe déjà dur du bouclé et lui inflige de douces caresses, le faisant grogner de plaisir.

Bien vite, les vêtements d'Harry se retrouvent à ses chevilles, Louis se retrouve à genoux devant lui, les lèvres entourant sa masculinité de ses lèvres. C’est tout nouveau pour lui mais il ferait tout pour Harry Styles, tant pis s’il passe pour une groupie, après tout c’est lui que Harry à voulu retenir, c’est lui qui l’a amené dans cette pièce dans l’intention de faire ce qu’il est en ce moment en train de faire. Il le lui a bien vite fait comprendre. Donner du plaisir à cet homme sur qui il a énormément fantasmé est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver en ce moment.

Harry lui empoigne une mèche de cheveux et lui indique le rythme à prendre. C’est étrange comme sensation. Il n’a jamais eu la bouche aussi pleine et il se demande s’il ne finirait pas par vomir, surtout lorsqu’il sent la verge d'Harry heurter le fond de sa gorge. Il est prit par un violent haut le cœur, sa gorge se contracte autour de son gland. Harry tire d’avantages sur ses cheveux et le force à le regarder, il se mord la lèvre.

 

« Tu es magnifique Louis. » Souffle-t-il en venant caresser son menton. « Et très doué avec ta bouche. »

 

Louis rougit et se tient aux cuisses de son compagnon pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Un nouveau haut le cœur se fait ressentir, les larmes lui montent automatiquement aux yeux mais il continue, cela ne l’arrêterai pas Il aime se qu’il fait et il aime voir Harry aimer également. Il creuse les joues et pompe son sexe. Les cuisses fermes du bouclé se contractent sous ses doigts et la seconde d’après, sa bouche est rempli d’un liquide chaud et amer, ou peut être un peu trop salé. Cette fois il va vomir c’est sur.

 

« Avale ! » Ordonne Harry en voyant du liquide ressortir de la bouche de Louis. « Louis, avale tout de suite, si tu craches… »

 

Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Louis recrache le contenu de sa bouche dans ses mains, il tousse et manque de vomir. Harry soupire et attrape de quoi essuyer les mains du châtain avant de lui tendre un verre d’eau. Louis évite son regard, ses mains tremblent.

 

« Tu n’avais jamais fait ça avant ? » Louis secoue la tête et lève doucement le regarde sur lui. « OK. J’aurais peut être dû te demander avant mais sache que je n’aime pas qu’on recrache. »

« -Désolé… J’ai juste été surpris et… le goût, c’est… Désolé Harry. »

« Aller lève toi. » Il attrape Louis par les bras et l’aide à se relever. « On va à mon hôtel. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Tu ne veux pas ? Je crois que tu me dois ça. »

« D’accord. »

 

Louis se rend bien compte que Harry prend le dessus sur lui, il a l’impression d’être contrôlé par ce dernier et cette sensations de soumission l’attire dangereusement. Il suit Harry jusqu’à son hôtel. Dans la voiture, Harry a une fois de plus été entreprennent avec lui. Il l’avait masturbé sur la banquette arrière, le faisant se tordre de plaisir. Le contact froid de ses bagues sur son sexe ajoutait quelques sensations en plus. Harry s’est penché et l’a prit en bouche, lui offrant sa première félation, il avait l’impression de perdre la tête, tout ses sens étaient en alerte et le fait qu’il ne s’est pas retiré lorsqu’il l’a prévenu de sa proche délivrance l’a rendu bien plus fou. Il jouit dans la bouche de son idole et le regarde se redresser les joues pleines. Harry avale et se lèche les lèvres avant de venir s’attaquer aux lèvres rougit de Louis. Il y avait encore ce goût amer sur ses lèvres, cette fois Louis ne trouve pas ça si dégoûtant.

Arrivé à l’hôtel, la star entraîne son fan jusqu’à sa chambre, le tenant par la main. Il peut le sentir trembler sous ses doigts. Il aime l'effet qu'il lui fait. Louis est un garçon plutôt docile et il aime ça, il aime sa sensibilité. Il le tire dans sa suite et le guide jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il a besoin d'une douche et Louis a besoin de se détendre.

 

« Déshabille toi, on prend une douche. » Il lui sourit et se déshabille.

« Ensemble ? »

« Oui, imagine tout ce que je peux te faire dans cette douche ! Et puis, je crois que tu as bien aimé me voir nu à l'écran, je t'offre le privilège de le voir en direct ! »

 

Il a bien remarqué comment Louis réagit lorsqu'il lui dit ce genre de chose. Le regard de Louis se balade sur son corps nu, il ne bouge pas, comme s'il avait oublié comment on fait. Harry se charge de le déshabiller, il regarde chaque partie de son corps. Il remarque ses poignées d'amour et ne peux s’empêcher de trouver cela sexy. Louis a un corps pulpeux, il a de très jolies formes. Tout ce qu'il aime. Il n'avait pas imaginé aussi bien son corps à travers ses vêtements lors de l'avant première. Il l'avait trouvé tout de suite très beau, des traits fin, des lèvres bien dessinées, un sourire radieux. Maintenant qu'il le voit nu, il le trouve parfait.

Une fois sous la douche, Harry laisse le mécheux se laver, il en fait de même, laissant son regard s’aventurer sur la chute de ses reins. Son sexe se gorge de sang à cette simple vue, il se dresse contre son ventre. Il s'approche de Louis qui est toujours de dos et colle son bassin contre ses fesses ce qui arrache un hoquet de surprise à Louis qui peut sentir une barre dure entre ses fesses. Il sait qu'il était parti pour un troisième round. Harry semble insatiable.

 

« Harry ! Je n'ai jamais.. »

« Tais toi Louis. » Susurre le bouclé à son oreille. « Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien. »

 

Il glisse son index entre les fesses de Louis jusqu'à trouver son entrée qu'il presse. Louis se tend. Il doit le détendre avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec lui. De sa main libre, il attrape le sexe de son partenaire et le caresse jusqu'à le sentir durcir sous ses doigts. C'est si facile de l'exciter. Il fait courir ses doigts sur sa longueur, coince son gland entre son pouce et son index et le fait rouler avec ses doigts. Louis gémit et penche la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule du bouclé. Il profite de l'accès à son cou pour venir mordiller sa peau bronzée et la suçote jusqu'à laisser une trace violacé. Il insert finalement son doigt en lui, sans aucune résistance de sa part. Il semble aimer ça puisqu'il cambre le dos et gémit. Il s'offre à lui.

Il ajoute rapidement un second doigt dans son intimité et les plis délicatement, Louis s'accroche à ce qu'il trouve, sa main se referme sur le sexe d'Harry. Il le presse.

 

« Prend moi Harry... »

« Supplie. » Murmure-t-il au creux de son oreille.

« Quoi ?! Non... »

« Ok, alors tu n'aura rien. »

« D'accord ! » Couine Louis. « Je t'en supplie Harry, rempli moi. »

« Tu t'en sors plutôt bien chéri. »

 

Il retire ses doigts et sort de la cabine de douche, laissant un Louis frustré sous le jet d'eau. Il ne réagit pas avant qu'il ne soit sorti de la pièce. En moins d'une minute il suit ses pas et retrouve Harry allongé sur le lit, nu, le sexe dans la main. Louis est excité comme jamais, il le veut. Il le rejoint sur le lit et remplace la main du bouclé par sa bouche. Il se sent à présent plus confiant et se permet de rouler sa langue autour de son gland chaud, récoltant le liquide pré séminal sur sa langue. Les gémissement d'Harry l'encouragent à continuer et le fait qu'il vienne lui caresser les fesses si près de son entrée l'encourage encore plus.. A chaque poussée, sa longueur s'enfonce d'avantage dans sa bouche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prend entièrement Harry en bouche que ce dernier lui enfonce à nouveau les doigts en lui. Il comprend alors qu'il doit donner pour recevoir. Il ajoute sa main à la base de son sexe et l'actionne sur celui si lorsque sa bouche ne couvre pas toute sa surface. Il sent comme une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps lorsque Harry enfonce un peu plus les doigts en lui. Il couine et pousse les fesses en arrière, en redemandant encore.

 

« Tu avales et tu aura tout ce que tu désir. Je vais venir bébé. »

« Hmm ! »

 

Il accélère le mouvement de va et vient et pompe d'avantage le sexe d'Harry. De nouveau, il sent ce même liquide se déverser dans la bouche, il ne réfléchi pas et avale dans la foulé avant de venir recueillir une dernière goutte sur la virilité du chanteur. Excité au plus haut point, Harry se redresse et plaque son petit soumis contre le matelas pour venir se frotter à lui. Louis passe ses jambes autour de sa taille et soulève le bassin et enfin, il se sent rempli. Harry vient de le pénétrer et malgré la douleur inévitable, Louis se sent pousser des ailes. Il s'accroche au corps de l'homme au dessus de lui. Les allées et venues sont douce, plus douce que Louis aurait pu imaginé Harry capable après ce côté sauvage qu'il lui a montré tout au long de la soirée. Ce dernier embrasse le cou du châtain, poussant de plus en plus en lui à la recherche du point sensible de Louis. Quand il fut enfin dessus, il se permet d’accélérer la cadence, appréciant la vue qu'il a sur Louis. Le plaisir le rend merveilleux. Son visage qui se tord, sa lèvre inférieur qu'il mord un peu trop fort et ses ongles qu'il enfonce dans la peau de son dos. Louis se cambre sous lui, criant son plaisir et resserrant les jambes autour de sa taille. Ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Une explosion de plaisir se repend dans le corps de Louis tandis que Harry jouit en lui, sentant cet anneau de chair dans lequel il se trouve se resserrer autour de son membre.

 

« Tu me rend fou Louis, tu le sais ça ? »

« Harry... Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? »

« Je t'ai fais mien. » Dit-il en souriant. « Je veux ton corps chaque soir dans mon lit. »

 

 

« Tu as QUOI ?! » S'écrit le blond en se redressant sur le canapé de leur salon.

« Fais pas style de ne pas avoir compris Niall.. »

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi on m'a tiré dans une autre direction, le mec m'a dit _"Monsieur Styles voudrait s'entretenir seul avec ce jeune homme, veuillez me suivre"_   et j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, il m'a limite poussé pour que je le suive.»

« Et toi t'es parti sans rien dire ! » Lance Louis dans une fausse colère. « J'aurais pu me faire enlever ou même tuer! »

« Arrêtes de te plaindre petite dévergondée ! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Louis. » Pouffe Niall. « Merde t'as couché avec Harry Styles! »

« Et ce soir on remet ça je crois bien. »

« Tu te fout de ma gueule Lou' ? Jure ! »

« Mais je t'assures ! En me déposant ce matin il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans sa chambre ce soir. Ce mec c'est... » Louis sourit. « On dirait pas comme ça mais il adore avoir le contrôle au lit et j'adore ça. »

« Assez Louis !! » S'offusque Niall en se bouchant les oreilles. « J'en ai assez entendu, c'est bon merci ! »

 

Louis rit et attrape les mains de son meilleur ami pour qu'il l'écoute.

« A ton avis j'y retourne ? »

« Putain mais oui ! Il te veut alors cours ! »

 

C'est comme ça que Louis est retourné voir son idole dans sa chambre d'Hotel. Harry lui a fait l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'à épuisement et au petit matin, le bouclé l'a supplié de rester avec lui. Monsieur aurait-il un cœur tendre sous son masque de pseudo Monsieur Grey ?

Louis compte bien le découvrir si Harry le lui permet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Illustratrice : Dark Thaïs ;)


End file.
